Alpha
by cltaylor
Summary: A conversation between Ranger and Morelli turns into an opportunity for Ranger and Stephanie.
1. Alpha

**_A Challenge – A conversation between Ranger and Morelli.  
_****_Author: Sin  
_**_**Rating: R (for language)  
****Disclaimer: JE owns all characters and the alley.**_

* * *

"So this is it?" Morelli walked into the alleyway beside the bond's office.

Ranger crossed his arms over his chest, "You know about that? Impressive."

"Of course, I know." Morelli said, raking his hand through his hair, "I'm a fucking detective for crissakes. I know about everything she does in and around the Burg."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. He highly doubted Morelli knew everything, but he let it go.

"I know about the looks. I know about the kiss in the bakery and I know about all the rendezvous' in this damn alley way." Morelli stalked towards Ranger until they were standing eye to eye, "I told you to back off her."

Ranger shrugged his shoulder.

Morelli attempted to intimidate Ranger but it was a no go, so he stalked away. Ranger leaned against the building, the corners of his lips tipping up.

"She'll never commit to me until you walk away." Morelli said coming to a stop, "Stop helping her, Manoso."

"Maybe you should try helping her and she'd stop coming to me."

"Maybe you should stop making yourself available."

"Maybe you should get your head out of your ass and pay attention to her."

Morelli shot Ranger a look, "Maybe you should stop poaching where you don't belong."

"Funny-- I'm pretty sure you don't make that decision for her." Ranger leaned away from the building and uncrossed his arms, "I've told you once before, Morelli. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. But we never made Steph a part of that deal. She makes her own decisions."

"Wrong." Morelli said with a sneer, "She makes the decision she thinks is best based on what she thinks you'd tell her."

"C'mon, Morelli. Give her a little more credit than that. She's not a puppet. She's got good instincts and she always gets her man however ass backwards it might be."

Morelli made a disgusted sound, "You see? It's shit like that that makes her think she can do that clusterfuck of a job with Vinnie. She sticks around doing that shit because of you."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Morelli, that she's not begging to you marry her anymore because she's found something she's good at and enjoys."

"She's got plenty to enjoy with me. I've never heard any complaints."

Ranger didn't take the bait. Instead he shifted his stance and crossed his arms again. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. What's the point of asking me here, Morelli?"

"I want you to disappear."

"I was just thinking the same about you."

"You'll never offer her what she needs."

"And neither will you Morelli."

They stood at a stand still.

Morelli snorted, "You've got no idea what I could offer her. You're too busy undermining everything that I do."

"Maybe I do," Ranger said, "and maybe I don't. Fact of the matter is- you've fucked around with her for years and just keep fucking it up. Stephanie is fair game, Morelli and nothing you say today is gonna to change that."

"What if I told you she loves me?"

Ranger shrugged, "It's never been a question between us."

"So then why are you hanging on to something that will never be yours?"

"Because if you really knew Stephanie, you'd know that she loves in different ways."

"And when did you have time to figure this out?" Morelli huffed, "When your tongue was down her throat?"

Ranger didn't reply.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing in her bed and don't think I happened there by pure coincidence. I called her phone six times with no reply. You think you're slick Manoso, hiding in her apartment, but I'm onto you."

"I don't have to defend my actions to you, Morelli."

"Listen," Morelli started, "I've never said a God damned thing to you before because I was waiting for Steph to tell you but I'm telling you now, leave her alone. She loves me. She finally admitted it but I can't help feeling like she left something out. I don't want to find out that something else was you or I'm going to have to do something I'll regret."

A couple of heartbeats passed and Ranger flashed Morelli a rueful smile, "Trust me. It's not like I've not thought the same thing especially when I think about you fucking her when it should be me."

A couple of heartbeats later and that seemed to hit home. Ranger braced himself as a fist flew towards his face and he allowed Morelli that one but he ducked as he threw the second punch and threw one of this own. Both men stood, staring each other down and the tension could be cut with a knife. Morelli wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and spat, "I knew it you fucking prick. Keep your hands off her or I'll fucking ki-"

"You threatening me, Morelli?" Morelli narrowed his eyes and Ranger's eyes turned hard around the edges, "I'd think hard about your next choice of words before you speak."

Silence descended the alley and neither man moved or backed down. Then the tiniest of movement caught the corner of their eyes and both men turned, looking at Stephanie standing at the entrance of the alley. The look on her face said it all.

"I think I've heard enough." Stephanie said, turning away from the alley and back out onto the sidewalk.

"Cupcake… wait!" Morelli ran up to her and Steph jerked her arm from him.

"Don't call me." She spat, "Either of you."

Morelli went running off after Stephanie and Ranger made up his mind that he would be making a surprise visit to Steph's apartment after hours. They had unfinished business to attend to.

* * *


	2. Alpha: Chapter Two Rewrite

_**Alpha: Chapter Two**_

Second part of my BCRUS challenge: Challenge #8- Ranger.

**Author:** Christie (aka: Sin, QC, )

**Disclaimer:** JE owns them all. I make no profit. Sad, really. I could use some Ranger in my life.

**A/N:** Rewrite of the previous chapter. When I started to review this story, I realized the first chapter was third person and the second chapter was written first person. To mesh with the third chapter, the second chapter had to go through a rewrite process. Slightly different only because of the tense shift.

* * *

Ranger and Morelli watched as Steph turned and stalked away from them. Lula huffed, turned her nose up and followed behind her. The alley grew quiet as the bell to the bond's office door rang in the air and signaled that Steph was out of earshot.

"This isn't over," Morelli said, wiping at his nose. Blood drenched the front of his shirt and he used the corner of it to clean his face. "Don't come around her again."

Ranger's jaw throbbed but he'd be damned if he rubbed it in front of Morelli. "I'm not going anywhere, Morelli. Get used to it."

Morelli's face flushed angry red and with just a look, he stalked away. Ranger watched him round the corner, going in the direction of the bond's office. Ranger took a moment to calm down. It wasn't often he lost his temper but right then, with Morelli badgering him, all Ranger could think about was smashing Morelli's smug face. He rubbed his aching jaw and cursed Morelli.

Morelli just couldn't turn a blind eye. Though, if Ranger was willing to admit to himself how much he wanted Steph, he wouldn't be able to turn a blind eye either. He wanted her more than she knew. Wanted what she represented to him, what she gave to him. But his love for Stephanie was a motivator to keep her at arm's length. Emotion left you weak, helpless. And Ranger admired Steph's determination too much to take it all away from her with a casual relationship between them.

Ranger wanted Stephanie. He knew it. Morelli knew it. And Stephanie was in denial of it.

The truck was a short distance from the office. Parked in a good location for watching the bond's office, and mostly, within eyeshot of Stephanie as she walked out on her way to take down a skip. Ranger had his window partially down. The cool breeze bit into his skin but cooled his temper. He hoped that the dark tint on the windows would buy him some time before Steph gave him a piece of her mind. He knew she would.

Ranger heard Morelli before he saw him. Stephanie yelled, and something smacked against double paned glass with a heavy thump. Morelli threw open the glass door.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't start that fucking fight!"

"Oh yeah!" Steph's voice grew louder and louder. "I suppose you were just minding your business and caught the business end of Ranger's fist."

Morelli pointed his finger at Steph. "You started it."

"Oh!" Ranger saw Stephanie step out of the bond's office, murderous intent written all over her face. "I did."

Morelli's face turned dark red. "Yeah. You. And your trips to that God dammed alley! I got all kinds of shit down at the department because you can't keep your hands to yourself!"

Steph sucked in a deep breath. "Oh, I can keep my hands to myself, Morelli. Don't you worry about where my hands go from now on."

Morelli narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You go your way and I'll go mine." Steph flipped him an Italian hand gesture as a parting gift. "Go fuck yourself, Morelli."

Stephanie and Morelli gave each other the stare down before Morelli just waved her off. "You'll come back."

"Not this time." Steph slammed the door behind her and Morelli stood there for a few minutes just staring at the bond's office door. Finally, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked off.

Steph peeked out the glass and looked both ways down the street. Ranger knew the second she recognized the truck. Her eyes widened first and then narrowed. Ranger grinned as she walked up. Her hands were balled into fists and her lips set in a tight line. Her face was red and her hair was wild. She marched his way with her hips swaying side to side. She had on a hooded sweatshirt, her Rangeman jacket, a pair of faded wore-out jeans and tennis shoes. Stephanie looked dangerous.

Steph rapped her knuckles against the dark tinted window and Ranger rolled it down all the way.

"Babe."

"Don't you dare 'babe' me!" Her cheeks flushed dark pink. "I know all about what happened in the alley."

Ranger felt a muscle in his jaw tighten. "I'm sure he told you all the good parts already."

"Don't start with me," she spat. "I chewed Morelli's ass up one side and down the other, and don't think I'm going to do you the same way! I can't believe you two! Arrogant assholes! I'm gonna have to listen to Lula talk about that for months to come!"

Ranger wasn't sure he could say anything to help his case. So he remained silent and Stephanie got madder. "And don't get me started about you decking Morelli! Why? Why did you do that?"

He shrugged his shoulder. Ranger didn't want to tell her that decking Morelli had been a long time coming. And the bastard gave him a perfect excuse. The reason he'd thrown that punch would hurt Stephanie more than that blow hurt Morelli.

"Say something!" Stephanie leaned into the window. "I've never known you to do anything without a reason Ranger."

Ranger eyed her through his Raybans. Her flushed face. Her lower lip pouted out, wet from her tongue. Instead of talking, Ranger grabbed her by her jacket collar, hauled her closer to him and kissed her. Her lips were so soft against his and her soft gasp of surprise brought a slight smile to his face. When he felt all the fight drain out of her, he pulled back away from her lips. Her eyes were closed and her fingers grasped the front of his jacket.

Ranger kissed her again, taking her lips under his and caressed them with the tip of his tongue, pushing into her mouth, wanting to feel the heat of her mouth. He wanted everything. Even when he backed away from her, he still wanted her to come after him. Ranger kept her curious enough about him to make her second guess her choices but never gave her more options to consider.

Tonight, he was going to change that.

Stephanie sighed and leaned away, leaning back to kiss him softly again. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared at him.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." She said, her voice was soft and Ranger smiled despite the meaning of her words.

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't do, Babe," he said, brushing a wayward curl back behind her ear. Ranger let his hand linger there. His fingertips caressed the outer shell of her ear and she closed her eyes as a soft moan left her lips. "But sometimes if you want something you have to take a chance."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and he wasn't sure she caught his meaning. But in normal Stephanie fashion, she quickly brushed it off and chose to ignore it.

"What are your plans for the day?" Ranger asked.

"I have two skips. Barney James and Brittany Miles."

Barney James was a pusher, know to be violent. "You dressed?"

She lifted her purse, "Even loaded."

"Be careful."

She smiled and backed away from the truck. "I'll be fine. If I'm lucky, Barney will still be passed out and I can just throw him in the back with little trouble."

"If not, don't push your luck, Steph."

Stephanie waved off his concern and Ranger thought about tagging along with her. But Ranger thought better of it. He trusted her. She always managed to get her man in the end, and she grew more confident and competent.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? Where's Ranger and what've you done with him?" She gave him a look and raised her eyebrow in a good imitation of what he did. "Surely you have to save the world or something today. The Justice League doesn't take days off."

"Call me if you need help."

Stephanie gave him a finger wave and walked over to her Ford Escape. Lula was waiting for her and both of them climbed in. She drove away before he pulled away from the curb. Ranger followed Steph a couple of streets before his cell phone started to vibrate.

"Stop following me."

"Don't flatter yourself, babe."

Ranger hadn't planned on following her any further than the office. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't call someone else to watch over her. Just in case. "I'm going back to the office."

"Oh." She fell silent on the other end as they came up on a stoplight. "Shouldn't you be turning then?"

He caught her eye in the rearview mirror and she quickly looked away. "Later, Babe."

He flipped the phone closed just as the light turned green and she pulled away. Ranger flipped his cell phone back open and dialed Tank.

"Yo." Tank boomed. "Whatcha need?"

"Put a tail on Steph. She's going after James."

"I thought that was one of ours."

"She was feeling brave." Ranger said in way of an explanation. "Who's free?"

Tank was silent as he flipped through the paper schedule, "Zero and Lester."

"Send them out there. Tell them to stay back and just observe. If things get heavy, tell them to move in. Otherwise, don't interfere."

"Right on, Boss. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Cancel my flight to Miami. I had a change in plans."

Tank laughed, "Anything to do with your fight with Morelli?"

Damn. Lula was quick.

Tank laughed, "Now don't be giving Lula any shit. She said Morelli was being a prick. I hope you fucked him up good, man. He's going to be looking for a reason to bust your ass now."

"Fuck him," Ranger said. "Just cancel that flight. I'll be at the office in about five."

"Later."

Ranger disconnected. It was high time Morelli knew just how much of a serious threat Ranger was to his existence.


	3. Alpha: Chapter Three

_Alpha: Part Three- The finale. (No challenge associated)_

**Author:** Christie (AKA: Sin, QC, )

**Rating: **M- for violence and sex.

**Disclaimer:** Janet Evanovich, the LLC and publishers own the whole shebang. Just gimme Ranger and no one gets hurt.

**Timeline:** It seems to me that Alpha follows directly after the Twelve Sharp timeline. So I'm going to live in my world and keep it there. And maybe a dash of Lean Mean Thirteen. So spoilers through that.

**A/N:** There's something to be said for persistence and bugging the crap out of an author. To you, the reviewers, who just don't know when to quit. I thank you and curse you all at the same time. And to my _TBC_ babes. And a very special dose of love to my favorite babe: my beta, my friend, my partner in crime, Stace. HM, you are the bomb. Thank you for your guidance and support no matter what I'm working on.

_***Alpha: Part Three***_

Steph climbed into the driver's seat of her Ford Escape and Lula gave her a sly look as she snapped her slider keyboard shut on her cell phone.

"That didn't look like you were pissed."

Steph shot Lula the death stare and started up the Escape. She pulled on her seat belt and headed out into traffic.

"I'm plenty pissed off."

"Yeah, that's why your tongue was halfway down Ranger's throat."

Steph wanted to smack her forehead on the steering wheel. Of course, Lula saw the exchange. She had a front row seat. "He caught me by surprise."

"That man could catch me by surprise any day of the week."

Steph didn't want to get into that conversation. It was headed nowhere good as far as she was concerned. Lula continued on, babbling about the fight between Morelli and Ranger, even though neither of them heard much of what was exchanged between them. Where did those jerks get off acting that way? Steph didn't know which one was worse... Morelli thumping his chest harder than usual and staking his claim like a caveman, or Ranger, losing control and taking her along with him.

Thirty minutes into the ride, Lula gave up on trying to draw Steph into the conversation and pulled out one of two bags of those mini powdered sugar donuts she'd brought along with her. Lula snacked happily on the passenger side, text messaging someone back and forth until Steph thought she would go crazy from listening to the annoying sound of Lula's newest ring tone.

Steph ran a hand through her hair and propped her elbow up on the window ledge, letting the cold glass try to cool her thoughts. Steph heard the last part of the argument. The way Morelli's face went past the point of red and turned shades of purple as he started to lose his cool; the tight edge around Ranger's eyes and lips. Steph knew it was an intense moment when she heard voices in the alley. But she realized it too late.

"… _Especially when I think about you fucking her when it should be me_."

Steph felt her face flame bright red and the temperature in the Escape seemed to spike thirty degrees. She reached over and flipped off the heat. _Ranger only said that to rile Morelli up_, Steph told herself. Pay back for whatever Morelli said before. Her relationship with both men grew increasingly more difficult with each day. Steph leaned her head against her open palm and sighed. Ever since the situation with Scrog, everything seemed to be unraveling at an unnerving pace. Something Steph didn't want to think about.

_Denial. _Where was it when she needed it?

She took the last street before the main one ended and stopped halfway to Barney James' house.

"It looks like a shack." Lula licked the powdered sugar from her fingers. She looked from the house to Steph "And part of it looks burnt down."

The house looked like one of those manufactured sheds you could buy at a home improvement store. You know the type, you could keep an old car, maybe a riding lawnmower to get some quality exercise on in the old two foot by two foot space of yard, and last but not least, a secluded methamphetamine lab.

A wave of apprehension fell over Steph while she looked over the shack. The area and the way the shack was situated on the lot reminded Steph a lot of the house Abruzzi used to hide her when he planned to kill her. The back edge of the shack, the part that looked burned down, was partially surrounded by overgrown trees and brush. Trees hugged along the makeshift driveway, gravel pushed into the mud and was edged by browning grass due to the upcoming season change.

Steph took a deep breath. She had her gun in her purse. She knew how to use her gun- Ranger made sure of it. She knew Lula was probably packing enough heat to dress a small army, but couldn't hit the broad side of the barn. If push came to shove, she could call Rangeman. But she'd be damned if she turned tail now.

"Yo. Earth to Steph?" Lula waved her hand in front of Steph's face. "Girl, I lost you there. Everything cool?"

"Yeah," Steph said, without taking her eyes off the shack. She watched for signs of movement, signs of life from inside the tiny darkened windows. "I'm good. Are you ready to do this?"

"Damn straight." Lula lifted her bag from the floorboard and pulled out a matching pair of Sig Sauer .45s.

Steph's eyes darted from the steel to Lula. "New guns?"

"You know I'm always looking for a steal. Manny down the street got locked up from selling bricks again but sold his stash before he left." Lula put her hand up beside her mouth and leaned close as if someone might be listening into their conversation in the middle of nowhere. "Keep it on the low."

Steph shook her head and pulled out the paperwork for James, looking it over one last time. His mug shot sneered back at Steph as she glanced over it. Six foot, little on the scrawny side, but strong, heavily tattooed. Short dishwater blond hair, dark eyes. Known to be armed and dangerous. Extremely violent. Steph mentally cracked her knuckles.

_Time to buck up, Steph_, she told herself.

Before she lost her nerve, Steph put the Escape into drive and pulled the rest of the way down the driveway. She gave herself enough space to use the SUV as cover, just in case. Before Steph could put the Escape in park, Lula already had her hand on the door handle.

"Let's bust some ass!"

"Wait!" Steph grasped for Lula's sleeve to pull her back in the vehicle but didn't move fast enough. Something felt really wrong about this place. Tentatively, Steph opened her car door and grabbed her gun from underneath her seat and tucked it into her coat pocket. Lula turned back and waited for Steph to take the lead.

Steph checked the tiny window inside the front door. Dirt or grime coated the window from the inside and blocked most of the view. Steph thought she made out the shape of a broke down sofa. Bottles and empty boxes were thrown across the floor. Steph's heart hammered away in her chest, adrenaline pushed into her veins.

Steph waved Lula away from the door and gave a firm knock to the metal door. "Barney James?" Steph called out, giving Lula a wide eyed look as she waited to hear any sort of noise from inside. Seconds ticked by and felt like hours. Finally, Steph tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.

"I just want to take a look inside." Steph and Lula stood on either side of the door while Steph swung it wide open.

"Barney James?" Steph called out again. "My name is Stephanie Plum. I need to talk to you."

Her eyes swung from one end of the shed to the other without stepping inside. The smell of chemical was strong enough to burn her eyes. Tears instantly formed and coated her lashes. Steph tried blinking them away and turned her back to the makeshift living room. Before either of them could react, a hand reached out of nowhere and snatched the back of Steph's jacket, hauling her inside.

Steph lost her footing, and fell backwards. Lula's face filled Steph's vision and a dirty hand wrapped around her mouth. The smell of unwashed flesh filled her nose, and her eyes watered more. Lula had both guns trained right on Steph.

Steph's eyes went wide and she started shaking her head. _No, no, no, Lula_, Steph thought. _Don't pretend you're one of those badasses in those movies you and Grandma Mazur watch all the time_.

"Hey, dumbass," Lula called out. Steph could see the fear in Lula's eyes but her hands were steady. "Let her go."

"Or what?" Barney James breath was hot on the side of Steph's cheek and reeked over booze and rotting flesh and teeth. "Your fat ass ain't gonna make me do shit."

"Fat ass!" Lula exploded and both her guns waved around wildly. "I'll have you know this is called luscious, you skinny ass prick!"

Steph's stomach rolled. The chemical smell continued to get stronger as he pulled her further inside the shed. Two smells caught Steph's attention, gas and fire. If Lula fired her gun, Steph worried the whole house would blow.

"You've got some balls to come out here, chick." The hand over her mouth tightened, unclipped fingernails dug into her skin. Something dripped down her cheek to her chin. Steph's eyes widened. _Blood._

"Meddling bitches." James pulled Steph further into the shack until the light from the door was dimmed down to nothing. "I could snap your neck like a twig if I wanted to."

Steph tried to stomp his foot with her steel-toed boot, but couldn't get her footing with all the trash underneath her feet. She jerked and wobbled off balance but James remained steady behind her. He shifted his hand from her mouth and grabbed both her arms behind her back. James wrenched her shoulders to the point pain overrode the fear keeping her silent.

"Shit," Steph hissed through her teeth and her whole body tensed as she felt Barney James held both her wrists with one hand. His other wandered across her stomach. Her black Rangeman jacket hitched up with her stretchy long sleeve t-shirt as fingernails snagged the material. Steph felt excitement coil into the body behind her as he felt what he was looking for.

Her gun.

"Ah, ha! I knew it." He looked it over and brought it up to Steph's temple. "Put your fucking guns down, bitch, or I blow her brains out all over this wall right here."

Lula grasped onto her guns tighter and Steph's eyes widened almost in panic. _Think_, _Steph_. _Think_. He's a tweaker. Obviously, they walked on him making a new batch. James' whole body twitched behind her, his hand across her mouth shook even with his fingers digging into her skin. There was no doubt that if Steph didn't get away from him fast, he would shoot her. If not because he meant to, then because his hand was shaking so badly he could barely keep a handle on the gun.

"Lula," Steph tried to pull her arms away from James but his hand was like a steel band. The longer Lula held onto the guns, the less chance Steph thought she had to get away from James. "Put them down. Please."

Steph's knees trembled, knocking together as she tried to stay on her feet. Lula took a deep breath and held her hands up almost in a surrender gesture. She put the guns down in front of her and continued to hold her hands up. "You happy now?"

"No. Get your ass in here and shut the door." James shifted on his feet, his attention focused on Lula, and Steph's knees buckled as if on some divine cue. James wasn't braced for any sudden movement from Steph and she lurched forward. Steph yanked her arms away from James and propelled him forward as she did a half-assed attempt at throwing him to the floor. The gun fired, and all the blood in Steph's body rushed to her head as hot metal burned into her arm. But adrenaline quickly pushed away any thoughts of blacking out and Steph knocked her hand into James and grabbed his wrist with both her hands.

James was strong. A combination of prison workouts and meth filled his body with inhuman strength. He used his arm to fling Steph off, pitching her halfway across the room. Steph slid into empty chemical bottles and crushed cold medicine boxes; the concrete floor bruised her hip and shaved off several layers of skin along her upper thigh. Another round of gunfire exploded in the tiny space and the ting of a bullet hitting metal fueled Steph's fight or flight mode.

_Fight. _

"Get down, Lula!" Ceiling insulation floated around them and Steph grabbed the closest object to her fingertips, an empty glass bottle. She hurled it in James' direction, beaning him directly between the eyes. Steph dove forward, tackling him, shoulder to midsection, and took him down to the concrete against the wall. Sheetrock dented in around them, and dust stirred into the stagnant air.

"Holy shit!" Lula exclaimed. The impact to the ground jarred Steph's grip on James and he quickly recovered as Steph tried to subdue him with a zip tie she pulled out of her jacket. "Sit on him! Sit on him!"

"Shit! I'm trying!" James got the best of Steph's attempt to restrain him with his superior strength. "Help me!"

She struggled to keep a hold of both arms while James tried to buck her off him. Steph tried, with every ounce of her being, to hold strong against him as Lula crossed the room.

One of James' arms came loose and sent Steph flying into Lula. Both the women fell into the door, knocking it down. Halfway out of the house, they got an eyeful of Rangeman black.

"Watch out." Zero stepped into view, shotgun in hand. He aimed it on a crazed Barney James who had a zip tie secured to one wrist and Steph's gun firmly in the other hand.

"You fucking cunt!" James ranted. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Zero stepped between Steph and the lunatic. "Put the gun down and step away, Barney James."

Lester pulled Steph off Lula and Steph jumped up and marched past Lester. Steph had some pent up frustration to work off and while she appreciated Rangeman stepping in, her irritation level towards Ranger was sky high.

"I'm going to grind your teeth into the concrete, you fucking bitch!"

Steph narrowed her eyes at James as she spoke to Zero. "You smell that?"

"Rotting flesh and cooking chemicals?" Zero didn't take his eyes off James, but his eyes narrowed a bit. "Yup."

Lester wrapped his fingers around the curve of Steph's shoulder and pulled her back, away from the door. "I need to get you out of here."

Steph shook her head. "No way. This is my skip."

"This is no man's land now." Lester tugged on Steph's shoulder but she refused to budge from her spot. "Steph, c'mon. The cops are on their way."

"No."

"At least let me take a look at your face." Lester cajoled, looking over her blood stained clothes. "It looks like a bullet might've clipped your upper arm and your leg is bleeding through your jeans."

Adrenaline pumped through Steph's veins like liquid speed. She wasn't feeling any pain. Lester persisted by taking her hand and pulling her away. Steph dug her heels into the ground, but she hissed through her teeth and Lester felt the fight drain out of her.

"I hope you fucked him up half as bad as you look, hot stuff."

Steph shot Lester a look and he grinned.

"You should've seen her," Lula said from behind them. "Steph was a woman possessed."

Zero calmly talked to James, keeping him pacified while Lester led Steph away from the shack. Zero started to take a couple of steps back away from the door, while Lula stood near Zero, doing backup work and watching his back.

Steph let Lester lead her back to the Rangeman Explorer and help her into the front seat. He took out some alcohol swabs from the first aid kit and dabbed at the raw fingernail marks on her cheek.

"Ouch! Dammit that hurts." Steph pushed Lester away and cupped her hand over her cheek. She pinned him with a nasty look. "Stop torturing me."

Lester laughed as he brushed her hand away. A keeling wail pierced the air, and both heads turned in the direction of the shack. Lula ran towards them; tits bouncing against her chin as they barely managed to stay inside her v-neck pink top and her arms were flailing around her as she propelled herself away from the shack. Steph and Lester watched as Zero started backing away from the shack doing double time.

"Run!"

The smell of chemicals grew heavy in the air and Lester grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her from the SUV. Lester's legs were twice as long as Steph's and he dragged her behind him as fast as she could move. Another wail, almost like the sound of a rocket being launched, sounded and the whole shack exploded. A blast of chemically charged air slammed into Steph's back and propelled her forward. She hit Lester like a ton of bricks and sent both of them flying to the ground. The hot air robbed Steph of her ability to breath and she wheezed and coughed and gasped for air. Lester pulled her head against his chest and shielded her face in his jacket as spasms racked her body.

Steph felt Lester lift his head, his body tense against hers. The sound of sirens grew closer and closer, Steph took a shaky breath. She buried her nose and mouth into the crook of her arm, and tried to find Lula in the aftermath. Steph's eyes burned as she searched for her. Lester grabbed her hand and started to lead her back. Cops swarmed the area, sirens blaring, lights swirling through the chemical fog.

Panic started to settle in with the adrenaline. Steph couldn't see Lula. And she should be able to at least see her.

"Lula!" Steph's voice was hoarse, and even to her own ears didn't sound loud enough to catch anyone's attention. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Lula!"

Then Steph heard Lester snicker. He jerked her hand, propelling her forward and pointed.

There lay Lula, sprawled out on top of Zero. She had his face between her boobs, smothering him as she tried to get off him. Zero's arms moved at the elbows only as he tried to roll Lula off top of him.

He shot Lester a look, a plea. "A little help, asshole."

Lester let go of Steph's hand and removed Lula from Zero. Zero got up slowly, his arm hung at an odd angle, and paramedics rushed past Steph towards him. A paramedic stopped by Steph and pulled her back to the ambulance. The bullet shaved off about a half inch slice of her upper arm. It was cleaned, dressed and called done. Lester and Lula waved off any medical treatment. Next a couple of uniforms stopped in front of Steph and questioned her about what happened.

Two hours later, she was staring a hollow metal shell that used to be her Ford Escape.

Lula started to sing, "Another One Bites the Dust."

"Don't start with me."

"Girl, you have shitty luck. I'm gonna have to stop coming out after skips with you. You got bad juju."

Steph shot her a look. "What did I just say?"

Lula rolled her eyes. "And bad attitude."

Lester and Zero stood behind them. Zero's arm was in a sling, paperwork in his other hand. Lester was slinging keys around his index finger, his trademark shit-eating grin plastered across his face. "Need a ride?"

Steph gave one last final look towards her dead Escape and sighed, dejected. Lester threw an arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up, kid. This one lasted longer than the rest."

Steph pushed him off her and gave him the death glare, which Lester just laughed at and went around the driver's side of the Explorer. Lula talked the whole way back to Trenton. Steph listened half-heartedly, commenting when she was prompted and soon they were let off in front of the bond's office where Lula's Firebird was parked.

"I'm starved!" Lula pulled out her keys from her bra and Steph did a double take. Steph lost everything in the Escape, but survived a meth explosive. Lula survived with her car keys intact. She never ceased to amaze Steph, mostly in a dumbfounded way.

"Safekeeping." Lula patted her ample chest for emphasis and laughed at the expression on Steph's face. "I learned my lesson the last time. You know how hard it is to get keys made for a classic? Fucking impossible. I thought I was gonna have to turn a trick to make it happen." Lula wagged her finger. "Nuh-uh. No way."

Lula unlocked the Firebird and fired it up. Steph got into the passenger seat feeling wooden and sore. Adrenaline slowly started to fade in her system and left Steph with nothing but aches and pains for her efforts.

Lula stopped at the Cluck In A Bucket first. Then made her way to Mickey D's. Then she felt like more donuts, so they flipped a U-turn and went to Dunkin Donuts. And last but not least, the convenience store to pick up miscellaneous foods Lula couldn't get from the first three places. When the backseat was filled with sacks of snacks, Lula turned towards Steph's apartment complex.

Lula pulled into Steph's parking lot and popped a donut hole into her mouth. "Need a ride in the morning?"

Dread washed over Steph. If there was no Escape that meant she'd have to drag out the Buick. "No," Steph said, getting out of the firebird. "I have to bite the bullet and get the Buick until I have the funds for another vehicle."

Lula popped another donut hole into her mouth and shrugged. "Borrow one of Ranger's. That man would share anything with you. I wish he'd share-"

"Good night Lula!" Steph slammed the door shut on the Firebird and Lula honked her horn at Steph as she drove away. Steph moved more slowly than she liked into the warm building and took her chances on the elevator.

Thankfully, there were no riders. She walked down the hall to her apartment door and realized she didn't have a key. Or a cell phone.

"Dammit," Steph swore. She hobbled down the hallway again and headed down to the basement where Dillon was holed up watching a sports game and probably drinking a six pack. Steph knocked on his door and Dillon opened up on the third knock.

"What's up, Steph?"

Steph blew out a sigh. "I need a key for my apartment."

Dillon waved Steph into his apartment and he went to his desk to pull out a key ring. "Rough day at the office?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Dillon found the key relatively fast and handed it over with a beer. "You look like you need it."

Steph accepted both with a smile. "I'd stay and watch the game-"

Dillon waved her out. "But you look like you're about to pass out. I understand. Call if you need anything else."

Steph stood in the doorway and Dillon ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Dillon."

"Don't mention it." He shut the door behind her and Steph started her trip back upstairs. Once she was safely inside her apartment, she tossed her key on the counter and found the bottle opener. Steph knocked back three healthy swigs of ice cold beer and leaned against the counter. It was cold where her jeans were ripped open at her hip down to about mid-thigh. The skin wasn't gapping and there wasn't a deep cut, but it was shaved raw and shallow cuts laced over her hip bone going down her thigh.

_Taking these jeans off,_ Steph thought, _is going to be a bitch_.

She took another healthy swig of beer and wished she had some tequila to dull the pain. Instead, Steph decided a hot shower would have to do and headed towards her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom, flipped the shower on full blast hot water, and let the bathroom heat up. She peeled off her clothes, tossing them towards the kitchen. The chemical smell wouldn't come out of them even if she washed them a million times. Steph hated to part with her Rangeman jacket. She rubbed her fingers over the embroidery with a rueful smile.

Ella and her embroidery machine. What a troublemaker.

Steph tossed the jacket into the kitchen and went into the bathroom. The water peeled off a layer of her skin and Steph stood there until all the hot water ran out. She stepped out and wrapped an oversize towel around her and another around her hair. She slid on her slippers and stepped out of the bathroom. Steam rolled out around her and the shadowed figure standing in her bedroom doorway with only the kitchen light surrounding him.

Ranger.

"That's something I didn't expect."

Steph glanced over at him. "The towels?"

"The lack of reaction."

"Sorry, I'm all out of reactions today." Steph turned her back to Ranger as she went to her dresser and dug out a pair of panties. "Try again tomorrow."

Steph thought about going back into the bathroom to change, but she was too tired to exert extra energy. She slipped her panties on and dug out a clean bra, t-shirt and pair of pajama pants. Steph stood with her back to him as she slipped the pants on underneath her towel and flipped her head over and dropped the towel from her hair. She flipped her curly hair back and let it fall back against her shoulders.

Silence filled the room. Steph tried to act normal as she heard Ranger lean away from the door frame. He stopped right behind her, close enough to touch her, yet he didn't. She kept herself from leaning back into him and reached for her bra. Ranger reached around her, wrapped his fingers around the lacy bra and tossed it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Steph's heart started doing double time. Her lips parted and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. The memory of his fingertips caressing her skin, the way his lips brushed over hers, the feather light pressure promised so much more pleasure to come. Steph's whole body tensed in anticipation.

She held her breath as his hands slid down her upper arms and back up to her shoulders, careful of the bandage on her right arm, and into her hair. Ranger lifted her damp hair up and his lips brushed across the curve of her neck and shoulder, his breath danced over her and goosebumps raced along her skin.

Her hair fell back down around her shoulders and he pressed a soft kiss to her jaw near her ear. Ranger placed open mouth kisses all the way up her neck and flicked his tongue over the shell of her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently.

"Let me help."

Ranger gently turned her around, slipped his fingers into the towel and dropped it to the floor. Cold air hit her skin, and Steph shivered as he used the waistband of her pajama pants to pull her into his body. Every hard inch of his body pressed into her.

He reached around Steph and took her shirt from the top of her dresser and motioned for her to lift her arms over her head. Stunned, Steph did as he bid and Ranger slipped her shirt over her arms and head and smoothed it down. His fingers skimmed over her breasts, her nipples strained painfully against the soft fabric. He cupped her face between his hands and brushed his thumb over the crescent moon shapes on her cheek, dark bruises formed tiny eclipses around them.

Ranger bent down to press his lips over each one and a soft kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Steph stared at his back. _What the hell was that?_

Ranger glanced at her from over his shoulder. "I brought dinner."

Mental forehead smack. She had to stop thinking out loud.

She marched behind Ranger into the kitchen and saw the bags of Chinese take-out. The smell of General's chicken filled the kitchen and Steph sighed with contentment. Ranger rifled through the bags and pulled out four boxes. Steph grabbed the ones obviously meant for her.

"Let me guess," Steph said, leaning over the counter to take a peek as he opened his pint boxes. "Lemon chicken and steamed rice."

Ranger gave her a look and leaned against the counter with chopsticks in hand. Steph watched him from over her take-out box. His posture, his attitude. _Am I imaging things or does Ranger seem_… Steph was lost for words. _Different? _

"Alright," Steph said, breaking up the silence of them eating. "I'm just going to say it. You're being weird."

Ranger didn't glance up and popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. Steph continued to stare until Ranger chuckled. "How so, Babe?"

Her spidey sense told her but that wasn't a good enough explanation for him. "You didn't ask me about the skip."

"I heard about it when Lester and Zero reported back to the office. Lester said you held your own."

"More like lost my temper." Steph shrugged her shoulder without glancing away from her chicken. "I almost had the bastard."

The kitchen was comfortably silent as they ate. Usually the mood between them was tense. Not necessarily uncomfortable, but there was tension. Right now, Steph felt like there were no barriers between them. It was a strange feeling. Being slung through the air like a Frisbee earlier must've rattled something loose in her brain.

Yeah, that must be it.

"Why were you and Morelli fighting in the alley?"

Steph watched as Ranger's eyes grew dark and his lips tightened into a thin line. A muscle in his jaw ticked and Steph knew she hit a nerve. The air between them grew heavy and all the usual tension that rested between them slammed back into the room. Steph froze with her water bottle halfway to her mouth as if the eye of the tiger found her. Any sudden movement and it would be all over for her. "Forget it. No big deal."

_Stupid, stupid, Steph_, she thought. Steph braced herself against the counter as Ranger rounded the corner. She stood frozen as he boxed her in.

"Babe." Ranger stared down at her, his eyes unreadable as Steph tried to think of a reason for his unusual display of anger. "Do you really want to know?"

He was extremely close. Almost touching, yet, not even his hands at her hips grazed her. The air seemed to be sucked out of the room as he stared down at her.

Steph tried not to encourage any sort of contact. There were things between them that couldn't be settled. No matter the circumstances. That Pandora's box needed to be kept safely locked away.

"Yes," Steph breathed. Her fingers had a death grip on the counter holding her in place. "Tell me."

She stood wide eyed as Ranger flashed her a predatory smile and his chest brushed hers as he leaned closer. She jumped in surprise when his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"Your heart is racing." His hips rocked into hers as he ran his hands up her back. His nose was cold at the crook of her neck but his breath was hot against her skin. She felt his lips press against the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Are you nervous?"

"No." The way his lips moved across her skin made her feel warm all over. She tried not to think about the way his fingers danced over her skin. The way his hips felt, pressed against her abdomen. Every nerve in her body burned remembering how it felt to be touched by him. "I've had a helluva day."

"Liar," Ranger breathed against her ear. He pressed another kiss at the juncture of her jaw bone and ear before he slowly made his way to her lips. Steph tried with all her might to ignore what he was doing. She bit her lower lip until she thought it might bleed. But Ranger flicked his tongue against the underside of her upper lip.

She gasped in surprise as he slipped his tongue along hers, his hand sliding down her body to cup her between her legs. Ranger rubbed his palm over her clit as his finger dipped between her legs. Steph moaned against his lips, and pressed against him. His fingers teased her through layers of clothes and she was so wet and hot. She couldn't think.

"Are you wet for me, Babe?" His voice rumbled, thick with desire. She felt the proof he wanted her pressed hard against her. Realization suddenly slammed into Steph.

_This wasn't about her,_ she reminded herself. _This is about what was said in the alley_.

"Don't do this to prove a point." Steph brought her hands up to his chest and pushed, putting no force behind it. Their eyes locked. She searched for some kind of answer behind all this. But there was no amusement in his eyes. They were dark as polished onyx, intense as he focused on her. "I don't need more complications in my life."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Ranger stiffened against her, his arms braced against the counter and pushed away until he leaned against the refrigerator in front of her. Silence filled the space between them. Ranger didn't say a word in his defense or defend why he was there. His eyes never left her.

_Waiting for something. _Steph thought. She racked her brain over what he'd said. What did he want from her?

Steph could feel the heat of Ranger's eyes on her as he stared her down. Was this to get back at Morelli or was it something more? _No. He didn't want more. And I can't want what I can't have. _She felt sick. Why did she do this over and over again? Play with the fire, get burned by the fire. It was the laws of physics.

"I think you should leave." Steph crossed her arms over her chest, and pinned her eyes to the ground. Her chest felt heavy as she tried to remember how to breathe. She swallowed down the knot of dread stuck in her throat. "Go. Just go."

Ranger pushed away from the fridge and walked out without saying a word. Her legs felt shaky, her feet unsteady as she went to the front door to secure the locks.

Steph put her hand on the door and leaned her head against her hand. If this wasn't her fault, then why did she feel so shitty about it?

Steph blew out a shaky breath and slid the locks into place. She went straight into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Screw everything. It could wait until tomorrow when she could think straight. When she woke up everything would be magically fixed.

Steph snorted. _Yeah, right_.

Her life was so fucked.

The soft tumbling of locks caught her attention and Steph sat up her bed a little too fast. A head rush left her dizzy. Ignoring the pain in her leg she slid out of bed and went straight for the door. There was only one person who'd dare break in after he'd already been locked out.

She reached the door just as Ranger came into view. His hair looked like he'd run his hand through it a couple hundred times. There was a hard edge set to his jaw, a tightness in the way he moved into the room. He slammed the door behind him and Steph fought the urge to jump out of her skin. Ranger pinned her with a dark look in his eyes.

"You piss me off."

"Join the club!"

It became increasingly hard to breathe as he crossed the room in three steps. Steph didn't even have time to move out of his path of destruction. Steph stiffened as he fisted his hands into her t-shirt and hauled her against him. His lips found hers, bruising in intensity. His teeth nipped her bottom lip and she gasped. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Steph tried not to respond, tried to ignore the feel of him against her; but she lost. She wanted this. Wanted what Ranger was willing to give her.

She hooked her arms around his back and pressed herself closer to him. When her tongue swept into his mouth, Ranger softened the bruising force of his lips and slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss.

Steph slid her hands inside his jacket, over the hard muscles of his chest, and pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Ranger relaxed his hands and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Steph moaned against his lips as he licked her bottom one before pressing open mouth kisses along her jaw. Ranger slid one arm around Steph's back and picked her up. His lips found hers once again as he walked into her bedroom.

Ranger toed off his boots, and sat on the edge of Steph's bed with her in his lap, straddling him. His hands cupped her ass and pulled her closer. Ranger was rock hard and as he settled between her thighs, Steph squirmed in his lap trying to get closer.

"Ranger," Steph moaned. She fisted her hands into his hair and took his lower lip between her teeth and flicked her tongue over it, wetting it, before sucking on it.

Ranger's hands moved underneath her shirt, sliding up over her soft skin. He moved his mouth away from hers and lifted her from his lap. Steph braced her knees against the mattress and Ranger paused long enough to grab the hem of her t-shirt and pull it up and over her head.

His tongue flicked over one of her nipples, hardening it as he blew softly over it. She rocked forward and his lips clamped over the nipple, sucking it into his mouth before biting it gently. As Steph cried out, Ranger moved his mouth to the neglected nipple, teasing it until it was hard and wet. He sucked it into his mouth, pulling it between his teeth as he flicked his tongue over it.

Ranger teased her as he pressed open mouth kisses over every inch of skin he could reach. He swirled his tongue over her nipple and sucked it into his mouth again. Ranger slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass in the palms of his hands, and ground their hips together.

Steph pulled his head away from her and kissed him hard. Steph reached down to grab a fistful of his t-shirt and pull it off him. She slid it up over his rock hard abs. Her hands ran over his muscled chest, feeling his heart pound against her palms. Ranger broke contact with her mouth long enough to rip his t-shirt over his head and lay back on the bed, bringing Steph with him.

Steph pulled her mouth from his and ran her lips down his chest, dragging her fingernails over his nipples as she made her way down his abs. Ranger gasped her name as she dragged her fingernails lightly over his zipper and cupped his balls in her hand as she used her other hand to unbutton his jeans. She made quick work of the zipper and shoved the jeans off his hips and his boxers followed right after.

Steph took him in hand and licked her way from the base of his cock to the tip, teasing him until she sucked him into her mouth. Ranger's hips lifted towards her, his fingers threaded into her hair. She went slowly, wrapping her lips around him and moving up and down. She stroked the base of his cock at the same speed as her mouth slid down on him.

"Babe," he groaned. His hands gently gripped underneath her arms and lifted her up. Steph lifted her gaze to his. His eyes were hooded, his lips parted.

She licked her lips as she made her way back to his mouth, teasing him with light strokes of her tongue as she ran her fingertips along the smooth head of his cock. Ranger groaned, his hips reflexively following her hand as stroked him slowly and moved her hips against his to the rhythm of her hand.

Ranger wrapped his hand around Steph's and she smiled against his lips. He pulled her hand away from his cock and rolled her over onto her back. His hands roamed down her side, brushing over the gentle curve of her breasts, to her hip. His mouth trailed over her skin, tasting what his fingers barely grazed over. Ranger grabbed the waistband of her pajama pants and panties and shoved them down.

Steph bit her lip as Ranger gazed up at her. He knelt on the floor and slid his hands up the inside of her thighs. He nipped at the soft skin and a soft moan escaped Steph's lips as Ranger's tongue darted out to lick her clit. She wrapped her hand around his head, threading her fingers through his hair as he licked her so slowly. Every nerve in her body caught on fire and she pushed herself closer to him as he slid a finger inside her. Heat kindled deep in her and Steph bit her lower lip as she moved her hips against his finger as he swirled his tongue around her clit. Every muscle tensed up and Steph cried out as she came.

Ranger licked his way back up her body. He gave special attention to her hip, placing soft kisses around bruises, careful not to irritate the shallow cuts and scrapes. Steph watched him mesmerized as he locked eyes with her as he moved along the flat plane of her stomach, the curvature of her breasts, and teased her nipples with his tongue and fingers. He opened mouth kissed his way up her neck and settled his hips between hers. His cock twitched and slid along her slit, slick and hot, and Ranger pushed his hips forward so that only the head slid inside her. He bit down on her earlobe and soothed it with his lips.

"I want you," Ranger whispered in her ear. "Do you want me, Stephanie?"

Steph gasped and cried out as she pressed her hips forward. Ranger held her hips down with one hand as he moved inside her slowly, inch by inch, filling her. Once he was deep inside her, he cupped her breast, rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he shifted his hips and started to pull out. Steph arched into him, reached for his hips and wrapped her legs around him. Ranger pressed kisses along her jaw bone, sucking her lower lip between his as he ground his hips into hers.

"You feel so good," Ranger murmured against her lips. He pinned both her hands above her head, interlacing their fingers together as he brought his lips back down over hers. Their hips moved against each other, as Ranger tasted Steph's lips and whispered in her ear all the things he was going to do to her… all night long.

"Please," Stephanie whispered against his lips. "I'm so close."

Ranger ground his hips into hers and let go of one of her hands. He brought his hand down over her clit and rubbed slowly over it. He licked over her parted lips as she came around him. Steph cried out his name, her hips stilling against his. He kissed her deeply and shifted his hips against hers as he got closer and closer to coming. He started rubbing her clit again and Steph moaned his name over and over again as they came together, hips locked together, her name on his lips as he came inside her.

Not ready to move, Ranger took her lips under his and kissed her tenderly. Steph's inner muscles pulsed against his cock and he twitched inside her, bringing a slight smile to her lips.

He propped himself up by his elbows, taking his weight off her. He traced the tip of his finger over a taut nipple and goosebumps raced along her skin.

"Give me a chance."

Steph turned her head to the side to look at Ranger and blinked a couple of times before she realized he spoke to her. "Hm?"

Ranger cupped her face in the palm of his hand. His thumb stroked over her cheekbone as he studied her eyes. "I want you to give me a chance."

Stephanie propped herself up on elbows and her eyebrows furrowed together. "A chance at what?"

He leaned forward until they were almost nose to nose. "You."

Steph studied him. She opened her mouth and promptly closed it.

"Tell me."

Steph took a deep breath. Had Ranger lost his mind? "What about the past?"

"We move forward."

"What if it doesn't work?"

A smile tipped the corner of his lips up. "Then it doesn't work."

"This is crazy."

"Stephanie," Ranger pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You've done crazier."

She wanted to be mad but he was right. Her life was one crazy thing after another. Apprehension of screwing this up simmered just under the surface of her surprise. She looked up at Ranger and he watched her as if he could read all of her thoughts just by staring at her.

"A chance." Steph breathed out softly as if she needed to tell herself it was alright. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? A chance to be with him without the excuses holding them back. She looked into Ranger's eyes. "Okay."

Ranger arched his eyebrow in question.

"Let's do this." Stephanie smiled, slow start at the corner of her lips and turned brighter the longer she allowed herself to think about the possibility. "Us."

"Good answer, Babe." He slid his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her forward. He pressed his lips against hers as he pulled her on top of him. "Now, let's celebrate."

_*** The End***_


End file.
